


Zum silbernen Nachthimmel

by JanaTearce



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Shameless Afterlife Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaTearce/pseuds/JanaTearce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Übersetzung von Branchs One-Shot "To the Silver Night Sky."</p><p>Frau trifft Gido nach seinem Tod im Himmel wieder. Nur leider gibt es da so ein paar Kleinigkeiten, zum Beispiel das er nun dort festsitzt. Zum Glück ist Gido ja dort, der sich auf mehr als eine Weise um ihn kümmert.</p><p>Viel Spaß beim lesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zum silbernen Nachthimmel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the Silver Night Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345102) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



Fraus Meinung nach war der Himmel scheiße.

Soweit er das sagen konnte war er seit ungefähr einem Tag dabei durch die endlose Gärten hier zu staksen. Es war als hätte jemand Labrador losgelassen und ihm gesagt er solle sich austoben. Er versuchte nicht an Labrador zu denken, oder Castor, oder _sonst wen anders_ , aber die Blumen machten es irgendwie schwer seine Gedanken an Labrador zu vermeiden.

Und hier gabs Leute. Andere Seelen, wie er riet. Aber keine davon hatte ihn angesprochen, er erkannte auch keinen und er war nicht in Stimmung um einen verstört wirkenden Fremden anzuquatschen. Außerdem ging ihm der melodische Vogelgesang auf die Nerven. 

Seine Hände fühlten sich zu leicht an ohne die Sense. Doch Zehel war nun fort, und die Sense mit ihm. Er merkte nur, das dieses bleierne Gewicht sich von seiner Seele hob. Wahrscheinlich sollte es sich wie Freiheit anfühlen, aber gerade kam es ihm mehr wie Versagen vor.

Letztlich ließ er sich auf dem Rand eines Springbrunnens zusammensacken, die Hände zwischen den Knien baumelnd. Er war tot. Teito war es nicht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher das es auch Castor und Labrador nicht waren. Das war gut. Aber was zum Teufel tat er _jetzt_?

„Hier bist du. Hab dich Balg schon überall gesucht!“

Frau fuhr zusammen, als hätte er gerade eine unter Spannung stehende Leitung berührt; so fühlte es sich auch irgendwie an. Er kannte diese Stimme, oder eher das hatte er vor langer Zeit. Langsam sah er auf, während seine Hände die Knie fest umklammerten. Da stand ein Mann am Eingang zum Garten, mit einem Arm auf das verschnörkelten Tor gestützt. Groß und hager und kräftig, mit schwarzem Haar und ein spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, dabei eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel hängend. Frau musste gleich zweimal schlucken, bevor er sprechen konnte. „Gido?“

„In voller Lebensgröße“, meinte der Mann unbeschwert. „Dachte mir ich sollte dich suchen kommen. Geb dir ne Chance das Anschreien schnell hinter dich zu bringen.“

„Anschreien?“, echote Frau heiser. Langsam stand er auf, stolperte beinahe als er vorwärts schritt.

Gido hob die Brauen. „Ja, dachte ich mir. Fürs sterben. Das ich dir Zehel in den Schoß gelegt hab.“ Nachdenklich blies er eine Rauchwolke aus. „Verdammt will ich sein, wenn ich weiß wers jetz übernimmt; ich weiß nicht mal wer von unserm Haus noch am Leben ist. Also ja. Du kannst loslegen und mich anschreien.“ Doch Frau starrte ihn nur an, völlig ratlos, den Kopf voller Erinnerung die er versucht hatte wegzusperren, damit ihn der Schmerz nicht hohl fraß. „Oder vielleicht auch nicht“, sagte Gido schließlich leise. Er ließ seine Zigarette fallen und trat sie aus, und streckte eine Hand aus. „Komma her Kurzer.“

Er zog Frau dicht heran, und oh Gott, er war warm, _warm_ , und greifbar als Frau seine Arme um ihn schlang. Frau bebte, die Kehle zugeschnürt und etwas das einem Schluchzer alarmierend nahe kam kämpfte sich aus dieser, als Gido eine Hand auf seinen Kopf legte und ihm die Haare zerzauste wie er es damals immer getan hatte. Frau vergrub das Gesicht in Gidos Schulter, die, nur um alles noch befremdlicher zu machen, mittlerweile auf selber Höhe mit seiner war. „Du gottverdammter Idiot!“, abgekämpft rang er nach Luft, voll von altem Schmerz, der den neuen überschwemmte. „Du hättest rennen sollen! Warum zur Hölle bist du nicht gerannt, als sie kamen?“

„Ah, da is das Anschreien.“ Gido klang amüsiert, ein wenig nachsichtig, so vertraut das sich Frau fast nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Seufzend legte Gido eine Hand auf Fraus Nacken. „Wenn ich gerannt wäre, wäre ich nicht ich gewesen“, meinte er lediglich. Und dann rüttelte er Frau sanft. „Und versuch mir bloß nicht weiszumachen du hättest es irgendwie anders gemacht, wenn du für das Schiff verantwortlich gewesen wärst. _Du_ bist niemals gerannt, als du Tiashe durch das Königreich bugsiert hast, mit dem gesamten Militär an euren Fersen.“

Frau hob seinen Kopf und starrte ihn wütend an. „Das war was anderes! Das war damit Verloren nicht aufwacht und er war die Büchse der Pandora und ich war Zehel verdammte Scheiße nochmal! Es gab keinen Ausweg.“

Gido lächelte nur sein schwaches Zigarettenhalterlächeln das Frau bedeutete das er ihn hier keinen Scheiß erzählen lassen würde. „Und du wärst nicht gerannt, selbst wenn es einen Ausweg gegeben hätte.“

Sein stechender Blick ließ Frau den eigenen senken. Gido schnaubte leise. „Wir können nicht die ganze Zeit wachen, aber ich hab wann immer ich konnte ein Auge auf die gehabt Frau.“ Er kicherte. „Hab vielleicht sogar das ein oder andere Gebet für Bastien gesprochen, nachdem er dich aufgenommen hat.“ Frau zuckte zusammen. „Frau“, Gidos Griff um seine Schulter wurde fester. „Vergiss nicht alles davor, nur weil es so endete. Er hatte die lieb. Und du hast ihn gerettet.“ Leise fügte er hinzu, „ich bin ihm Dankbar das er sich um den letzten meiner Mannschaft gekümmert hat.“ Und dann zog er Fraus Kopf hinab an seine Schulter, was gut war, denn immer mehr Tränen kämpften sich ihren Weg nach draußen. Frau hatte ganz vergessen wie leichtfertig Gido diesen Knoten lösen konnte, wie deutlich ihn dieser Mann schon immer durchschaut hatte.

Schlussendlich setzten sie sich in eine der moosbedeckten Ecken nahe des Springbrunnens, wobei sich ihre Mäntel und Stiefel ein wenig verhedderten, weil sich Frau nicht überwinden konnte vollständig von ihm zu lassen. Gido lächelte nur und brachte Frau dazu sich an seine Schulter zu lehnen. Schließlich räusperte sich Frau. „Also bist du hier oben geblieben?“

„Mm.“ Geistesabwesend fuhr Gido seine Finger durch Fraus Haare. „Ja, also deswegen. Die meisten Seelen können sofort zurück, wenn sie wollen, aber für solche die Ghosts waren... naja, bei die meisten von uns braucht es eine Weile, um das von der Seele zu waschen. Asyl, sie war vor mir Zehel, ist fast soweit das sie wieder nach unten kann, glaub ich.“

Abrupt saß Frau aufrecht und starrte ihn an. „Ich sitz hier _fest_?!“

Reumütig kippte Gidos lächeln. „Ja, dachte mir schon das du darüber als nächstes rumschreist.“

„Aber... aber... Teito!“

„Der hat Michael und die Meisterin Raphaels zur Hilfe, oder nicht?“ Das Lächeln breitete sich zu einem Grinsen aus. „Ein bisschen erinnert sich mich an Magdalena. Nur angsteinflößender.“

„Aber...!“

„Jedes der Houses of God steht in seiner Schuld und weiß es“, fügte Gido hinzu. „Letztens als ich einen Blick drauf geworfen hab, sahs aus als wären vor allem die Oaks auf seiner Site.“

„Aber...!“

Gidos Blick traf Frau auf Augenhöhe. „Frau. Du hast ihn beschützt. Deinetwegen hat er überlebt. Deinetwegen hat sich an eine Menge über die Liebe erinnert. Aber du hast deinen Teil da unten getan. Und“, fügte er praktikablerweise hinzu, „so wäre es so oder so, selbst wenn du gleich zurück könntest. Willst du wirklich warten bis du wieder erwachsen bist, voller Rastlosigkeit, ohne zu wissen warum?“

Mit einem bewusst hörbar dumpfen Aufschlag ließ sich Frau wieder gegen Gidos Schulter sinken. „Weißt du, du kannst nicht immer für alles sofort eine Antwort haben“, grummelte er.

Gido lachte, schlang seinen Arm fester um ihn. „Womit hätte ich meine Zeit hier denn sonst verbringen sollen, außer denken? Na ja“, gab er mit sanfter werdender Stimme zu, „damit und dich zu vermissen.“

Frau duckte seinen Kopf ein wenig, fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder sehr klein und ein wenig nervös, als er das von seinem Mentor und Anführer hörte.

Gidos Hand glitt seinen Hals hinab, er ließ seinen Daumen über das Halsband gleiten. „Das haste also behalten, hm?“ 

Und das erinnerte Frau schonungslos daran das er wirklich _gar nicht_ mehr so klein war, denn als Gidos Finger seinen Hals streiften sandte es eine Welle aus Hitze seinen Rücken hinab. Gido hob die Brauen, als er den leisen Laut vernahm, den Frau kaum verhindern konnte. Dieses Mal langsamer und beabsichtigter, ließ er seine Finger erneut über das Halsband gleiten. Hilflos hob Frau das Kinn, als ein weiterer heiserer Laut seiner Kehle entkam.

Einer von Gidos Mundwinkeln zuckte und Frau schluckte ein wenig nervös. Gido war ein guter Mann, ein netter und Fraus persönliches Vorbild in Sachen Ehre und Mitgefühl. Aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen das er ebenso einen bösen Humor hatte. „Gido...“

„Na, da haben wir ja eindeutig einen Weg dich runter zu kriegen.“ Gido beugte seinen Kopf vor und leckte Fraus Kehle hinauf. Die gemächliche, feuchte Wärme ließ Frau keuchen, während er seine Hand fest in Gidos Mantel krallte. Sein Kopf lag wieder im Nacken, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern das getan zu haben, dennoch würde er sich sicher nicht beschweren, als sich Gido, die Lippen geöffnet, seinen Hals wieder hinabküsste bis zu seiner Brust... und wann zum Teufel hatte Gido Fraus Mantel geöffnet?

„Gido...“, versuchte er es erneut, auch wenn es heiser und atemlos klang, als ihn Gido sanft mit dem Rücken auf das von der Sonne erwärmte Moos drückte und sich über ihm platzierte.

„Ja?“, fragte Gido, auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt, während seine Finger durch Fraus Haare kämmten.

Frau befeuchtete seine Lippen, als er zu ihm aufsah. Er konnte nicht leugnen, das er ein paar Träume gehabt hatte die in diese Richtung gingen, und als er schließlich sprach, sagte er, „den Mantel aus?“

Gido lachte. „Das ist mein Frau.“

Frau schloss die Augen. „Immer doch“, gab er leise, mit sanfter Stimme zu. Und damit legte Gido seine Hände um sein Gesicht und küsste ihn langsam und sanft.

Ein Vorteil an ihrem Kleidungsstil war, das es weniger Zeit brauchte um alles loszuwerden. Am längsten brauchten sie für die Stiefel, denn hatte Gido wieder angefangen an Fraus Kehle zu knabbern und zu saugen, was ihn ständig von den Schnürsenkeln ablenkte und ein Feuerwerk nach dem nächsten seine Wirbelsäule bis zu seinem Glied hinab jagte. Als sie endlich beide nackt waren, drückte sich Frau dicht an Gido, schlang dabei Arm und Beine um ihn und empfing seine langsamen Küsse gierig und genüsslich, während Gidos Hände beruhigend über seinen Rücken strichen. Sie waren ihm so bekannt, diese Hände, diese Berührung, nur... eben nicht ganz auf diese Weise. Es machte Frau sprachlos festzustellen, das er selbst im Bett, seinem Käpten, seinem Helden, sein Verhalten nachgeahmt hatte und das ohne das Gido ihm je zuvor auf diese Weise Nahe gekommen war. „Immer“, wiederholte er flüsternd und Gido schlang seine Arme mit festem und unnachgiebigem Griff um ihn.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, sagte er leise gegen Fraus Haar. 

Als Frau sich mit einem leisen Geräusch dichter schmiegte, legte er seine Hand an Fraus Kinn und hob es an, küsste ihn langsam und tief. „So stolz auf dich.“ Langsam ließ er seine Hände an Fraus Körper hinab gleiten. „Du hast uns niemals im Stich gelassen. Du hast immer das Gesetz deiner Leute im Herzen getragen, dein ganzes Leben lang.“ Er schlang seine Finger um Fraus Erektion und ließ seine Hand in sicheren, festen Bewegungen an ihm auf und ab gleiten. „Glaub bloß nicht das du uns enttäuscht hast. Das hast du niemals.“

Bebend lag Frau in der Beuge von Gidos Arm, die Augen weit aufgerissen und erschüttert über die Wärme in Gidos Worten die sich um das heiße Verlangen, das seine Berührungen in ihm auslösten, wand. „Gido...!“ Überwältigt, als wäre er sein allererster Liebhaber, krallte er sich in Gidos Schultern. Gido lächelte zu ihm hinab, genau das selbe Lächeln das er ihm geschenkt hatte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal an Bord akzeptiert hatte, und Frau bog sich ihm entgegen, war völlig ausgelaugt als er kam. Hitze wallte durch seine Körper und ließ ihn erzittern, während er sich blind den Händen anvertraute die ihn hielten und ihm beistanden.

Sein Atem schlug gegen Gidos Schulter, als er sich schließlich beruhigte; Gido strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf diese. „Das wollte ich dir schon sehr lange sagen“, murmelte er.

Frau rührte sich wieder und lächelte ihn an. Er hatte das schon seit langem hören wollen; er hatte nur nicht gewusst wie sehr. „Danke.“

Gido zog ihn dichter und hielt ihn schweigend, während Frau sich in der knochenlosen Wärme des Gartens an ihn lehnte. Schlussendlich schlief Frau langsam ein, während er Gidos dumpfen Herzschlag lauschte.

Als er wieder aufwachte erinnerte er sich eine Sekunde lang nicht wo er war. Und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. _Teito, Castor, Labrador, nein..._ Jemandens Arme schlangen sich fest um ihn, als er zusammenzuckte und eine kräftige Hand glitt seinen Rücken hinauf um seinen Nacken zu massieren. „Langsam Frau. Langsam.“

„Gido.“ Zumindest das war real gewesen.

„Ich bin hier.“ Ein Grinsen lag in seiner Stimme, als er hinzufügte, „fertig mit deinem Schönheitsschlaf?“ Frau grollte und hieb nach ihm, doch Gido lachte nur.

„Na, in dem Fall willst du vielleicht duschen?“, Gido setzte sich auf und strich die Blütenblätter von seiner Brust. „Die Blumen sind aber auch irgendwie überall“, murrte er.

„Gibs hier tatsächlich sowas wie eine Dusche?“, wollte Frau eher skeptisch wissen. „Ich hab einen verdammten Dreck außer Gärten, Springbrunnen und noch mehr Gärten gesehen, seit ich hier bin.“

Doch so wie Gido lächelte, war Frau lieber vorsichtig. „Ich bin sicher wir finden etwas das den Zweck erfüllt.“

Als er Frau, durch einige weitere Gärten, zu dem führte was im Himmel anscheinend als Bad durchging, konnte Frau für eine Weile nur glotzen. „Scheiß _verrückt_ is dieser Ort“, erklärte er schließlich.

„Es ist der Himmel, manchmal übertreibts eben ein wenig“, meinte Gido nonchalant, beförderte seine Stiefel unter eine der Bänke.

„Ein wenig?!“ Sie standen an der Ecke eines wahnsinnig riesigen Kreuzes, zwischen einem Springbrunnen, einer heißen Quelle und einer Empfangshalle. Da waren Becken und Säulen, Dampf und Miniaturwasserfälle, Schüsseln mit Seife und Handtücher und Tiegel und Flaschen und (natürlich) überall Blütenblätter verstreut.

„Sei kein Weichei und komm her abschrubben“, orderte Gido, als er in ein Becken watete dessen Wasser aus einer Fontäne die die Form eines gottverdammten Drachen hatte hervorschoss und das war einfach nur verstörend. Frau glotzte nur, folgte ihm aber.

„Wer hat sich das bloß alles _ausgedacht_?“, grummelte er, duckte sich einen Moment lang unter die Fontäne. Skeptisch griff er nach einem Schwamm, der aber wenigstens auch ein normaler Schwamm zu sein schien.

„Du gewöhnst dich dran.“

Frau hielt inne, blickt einen Augenblick nur auf das herabfallende Wasser, denn Gidos Stimme war ihm sanfter als nötig erschienen. „Gido–“

Von hinten schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn, die ihn dicht an Gidos Brust zogen. „So wirst du niemals sauber“, murmelte ihm Gido ins Ohr. „Soll ich dir helfen?“ Ein eingeseifter Lappen, rau und genoppt unterhalb der Seifenlauge, rieb seine Brust hinab.

„Gido“, murrte Frau, ein wenig heiß um die Wangen. „Verdammte scheiße, ich bin kein kleines Kind.“

„Mm, weißt du, das is mir aufgefallen.“ Bedeckt mit dem Lappen glitt Gidos Hand zwischen seine Beine, seinen Schaft entlang, griff sanft nach seinen Hoden.

„Fuck.“ Frau lehnte sich mit plötzlich wieder flachem Atem an Gido. Aber Gido lachte nur leise.

„Dreh dich um, ich kümmer mich um deinen Rücken.“

Frau hielt das für sinnlos, drehte sich aber trotzdem um und verstand als Gido ihn ganz dicht an sich heranzog. Der Lappen schrubbte _tatsächlich_ über seinen Rücken und Frau gab nach, beugte den Kopf vor, lachte gegen Gidos Schulter. Langsam rann er zur Erwiderung seine Hände und den Schwamm über Gidos Rücken, fuhr die langen, sehnigen Muskeln und Knochen nach. Sie waren von wirklich ähnlicher Statur. Nicht sehr überraschend, wie er annahm, stammten sie doch aus dem selben Haus, ganz gleich wie zügellos und verstreut dieses auch sein mochte. Er überlegte wer nun wohl Zehel wäre und ob er oder sie mit Castor und Labrador zurecht käme. Ob Zehel Teito und Ouka diesen Hitzkopf und Hakuren, ihren persönlichen Oak, beschützen würde .

„Du denkst zu viel“, meinte Gido dicht an seinem Ohr und Frau keuchte auf, als der Lappen hinabglit und langsam und kräftig zwischen seinen Pobacken rieb.

Die Hände auf Gidos Rücken ausgebreitet, lehnte Frau an ihm und stöhnte, als einer seiner Finger, umwickelt vom nassen, rauen Stoff des Lappen, in ihn eindrang. Die Erregung, der sanfte und gleichzeitig raue Stoff in ihm, ließ seine Knie weich werden und er war froh als Gido sie beide in der Hitze des Wassers auf die Knie brachte. „Hör auf dir Sorgen um die Welt zu machen“, murmelte Gido. „Diese Verantwortung hast du hinter dir.“

„Aber alle“, begann Frau, nur um aufzukeuchen als Gido ihn dichter an sich drückte und seine Finger tief in ihn stieß.

„Du liebst sie“, flüsterte Gido an sein Ohr. „Du hast sie gerettet. Du hast ihnen einen guten Dienst erwiesen, und nun ist es an der Zeit ihnen zu _vertrauen_ Frau.“ 

Frau schlang seine Arme um Gidos Brustkorb, keuchte gegen seine Schulter. „Tu ich“, meinte er abgekämpft, doch mit Nachdruck, während Gido seine Finger und damit den Lappen langsam in ihm bewegte.

„Dann vermisse sie“, erklärte ihm Gido sanft. „Aber fürchte nicht um sie.“ Er zog seine Hand und den Lappen zurück und Frau sank atemlos gegen ihn.

„Wird es wirklich in Ordnung sein?“, fragte er leise und Gido nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände, die vom warmen Wasser tropften, als er Fraus Kopf hob und ihm in die Augen sah.

„Es wird in Ordnung sein“, sagte er mit solch unanfechtbarer Sicherheit, das Frau nicht anders konnte als ihm glauben. Frau nickte leicht, akzeptierte das Urteil seines Anführers und Gido gab ihm einen warmen und sanften Kuss. „Komm.“

Frau war immer noch ein wenig zittrig auf den Beinen, was Gido, vorhersehbarerweise, als Möglichkeit nutzte um Frau beim abtrocknen wieder dicht an sich zu ziehen. „Aufgefallen das du den auch immer noch hast“, murmelte Gido, beugte sich vor um seine Zähne um den Ohrring den Frau geerbt hatte, zu schließen, sanft zog er an diesem.

Die Augen halb geschlossen lehnte sich Frau mit einem leisen stöhnen an ihn. „Fuck, Gido...“

„Ja natürlich; du hast doch nicht geglaubt wir wären schon _fertig_ , oder?“ Ein eindeutiger Glanz lag in Gidos Augen und Frau dachte daran wie Gido ihn gerade geputzt hatte und musste schlucken.

„Wieso?“, fragte er schließlich leise. Gido jedoch gab nicht mal vor ihn nicht zu verstehen, lächelte nur und zerzauste Fraus trocknendes Haar.

„Weil du Ablenkung brauchst.“ Grinsend zeigte er die Zähne. „Und weil du _ziemlich_ prima geraten bist.“ Seine Hände wanderten Fraus Rücken hinab, griffen nach seinem Arsch und zogen ihn näher, und Frau folgte, denn er war wirklich, reichlich verdammt willens sich jetzt ablenken zu lassen und später herauszufinden wovon er hatte abgelenkt werden sollen. Teito hatte in dieser einen Nacht die Wahrheit erkannt; Gido war für Frau wie ein Gott gewesen. Frau hatte Bastien lieb gehabt, aber es war Gido von dem er geträumt hatte. Sich vornübergebeugt auf Knien, in einem Durcheinander aus samtenen Gras und nassen Handtüchern, unter Gido wiederzufinden machte ihn schon benommen und keuchend, noch bevor kräftige, lange Finger ihn weiteten.

Fraus Körper reagierte dermaßen heftig, während Gidos Zunge langsam über seinen Eingang wanderte, das er glaubte er würde noch hiervon allein kommen. Gido nahm sich seine Zeit, seine Zunge drehte gemächliche, feuchte und heiße und sanfte Runden, bis Frau nach Atem ringend gegen die Handtücher keuchte und sich Gidos Händen entgegen drückte. Als er seine Zunge dann endlich in Frau hineinschob, ihn spreizte, konnte Frau sich nur stöhnend ins Gras krallen. Das fühlte sich gut, sanft und kräftig und heiß an, aber es machte ihn ebenso hungrig auf mehr. „Gido“, keuchte er, drückte sich ihm entgegen und erzitterte als sich der Griff von Gidos Händen verstärkte, ihn diese still hielten.

„Mm.“ Seine Daumen rieben langsame, kleine Kreise über seinen Hintern. „Du willst schon mehr?“, schnurrte Gido neckend.

„Scheiße ja, _bitte_.“ Frau gab einen tiefen, verlangenden Laut von sich, als Gidos Glied, hart und langsam und glitschig von irgendetwas, in ihn eindrang. Wahrscheinlich von dem Inhalt einer dieser gottverdammten Flaschen und Tiegel hier, und oh Gott, würde Frau in zehn Jahren auch wissen was sich in ihnen befand? Darüber wollte er gar nicht nachdenken.

Glücklicherweise gab es besseres auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte. „ _Fick mich_ , Gido“, halb bettelte er darum und halb befahl er es, erwiderte die langsamen Bewegungen von Gidos hartem Schaft in ihm. Gido lachte.

„Ganz schön fordernd, findest du nicht?“ Dennoch veränderte sich sein Griff um Fraus Hüften und er stieß so hart in ihn das Frau Sterne sah.

„Ja“, stöhnte er, als ihn Gido beim Wort nahm und ihn hart und unnachgiebig fickte. Gido war kein schmächtiger Mann und immer wieder von ihm geweitet und ausgefüllt zu werden, brannte sich süßlich-heiß in Fraus Nerven. Das war Hier und Jetzt und perfekt, selbst wenn es hier einen Haufen scheiß unmöglicher Gärten gab und er geglaubt hatte alles sei zu spät. Es war die Hoffnung, die ihm mit jedem Stoß, jedem Streichen von Gidos Händen entlang seines Brustkorbes unter die Haut getrieben wurde, das er zu diesem Mann zurückgekehrt war und das dies vielleicht bedeutete das der Rest seines Lebens und seiner Liebe nicht für immer verloren waren.

„Es ist okay Frau.“ Gidos Stimme klang mittlerweile rau und atemlos. „Es ist okay. Lass los.“ Seine Hand schlang sich fest und sicher um Fraus Schaft, und er stieß hart genug in Fraus Arsch um ihn von den Knien zu heben. „Lass los. Du weißt ich fang dich auf.“

Die Worte durchfuhren ihn wie ein Blitzschlag, gleißend und zügellos, kollidierten sie als sie auf sein feurig wachsendes Verlangen trafen. Vor Erschütterung schrie Frau auf, als ihre Süße ihn beinahe wortwörtlich schneidend durchfuhr. Sein Körper fühlte sich so völlig kraftlos an, das er kaum Luft bekam, die Wucht ihn nur noch bebend auf Gidos Tun reagieren ließ. Gidos tiefes, kräftiges Stöhnen antwortete ihm tief wie ein Kuss, und Frau schnappte keuchend nach Luft, als Gido hart in ihn stieß und kam.

„Fuck“, gab Gido schließlich aufatmend von sich und Frau konnte ihm nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch erwidern. Er ließ sich die auf die Handtücher sinken, als sich Gido aus ihm zurückzog und ihn losließ, sein Arsch pochte ihm auf ziemlich angenehme Weise. Flüchtig berührten Gidos Lippen seinen Nacken, worauf er ihm seinen Kopf leicht zitternd entgegen bog. Sanft strichen Gidos Hände über seinen Rücken. „Schade das du damals auf der _Aegis_ nie so gespurt hast“, meinte er ein wenig stichelnd.

Frau regte sich und drehte den Kopf, um zu ihm hinauf zu sehen, wobei seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich hab dir immer gehorcht.“

Gido schnaubte und griff über ihn hinweg um zwei Zigaretten aus seiner Manteltasche zu fischen, eine davon bot er Frau an. „Bockmist.“

Frau klaute sein Feuerzeug und nahm einen tiefen, langsamen Zug. „Stimmt aber“, insistierte er, während Gido sich sein Feuerzeug zurückschnappte und ihm einen leichten Klaps gab. „Ich hab dich angeschrien und mit dir gestritten und dich bei jedem Schimpfwort das ich kannte benannt, wenn du dich dumm angestellt hast. Aber ich hab mich dir niemals widersetzt, sobald du wirklich einen Befehl gegeben hast.“

Gido sah ihn für einen langen Moment an. „Ja“, meinte er schließlich sanft, ließ seine Finger durch Fraus Haare gleiten. „Ich weiß.“ Als er Frau näher zog, folgte dieser willentlich, für den Moment damit zufrieden einfach nur die Herzlichkeit dieses Augenblicks, wieder bei Gido zu sein, in sich aufzusaugen. Er konnte sich schon denken das sie bald wieder ans Anschreien kämen, aber für den Moment war das hier einfach viel besser.

Nach ein paar weiteren Zigaretten und einem weiteren Tauchgang in den verrückten Bädern, schafften sie es schlussendlich sich wieder anzuziehen. Eine Weile dachte Frau darüber nach während er an Gidos Knien lehnte. Gido hatte sich an die marmorne Ecke eines Springbrunnens gelehnt, was wohl eine recht gute Bank abgab wie Frau annahm, dennoch nahm Frau mit dem viel weicheren Gras zu seinen Füßen vorlieb. Schließlich war es eine Weile her seit ihn jemand so hart gevögelt hatte. Außerdem bedeutete das, das Gido seine Finger gemächlich durch Fraus Haare kämmte und irgendwie wollte Frau diese Behaglichkeit, während er nachdachte. Er glaubte zu wissen was Gido in den letzten Stunden getan hatte und seine Ahnung ließ ihn gewarnt sein ebenso wie ihn gleichzeitig ängstigte, das Gido das überhaupt für nötig gehalten hatte. Was war nach seinem Tod vorgefallen das Gido glaubte das er darauf vorbereitet und davor beschützt werden musste? Es gab nur einen Weg das herauszufinden.

„Also“, sagte er leise. „Bin ich jetzt ruhig genug? Damit du mich was auch immer sehen lässt das uns die Welt der sterblichen beobachten lässt? Um zu sehen was mit ihnen geschieht?“

Die Hand Gidos in seinen Haaren hielt für einen Moment inne. „Du warst schon immer scharfsinnig“, murmelte Gido. „Schau mich an.“ Frau hob seinen Kopf von Gidos Knie, begegnete seinen Augen, sie waren dunkel , mit einem fester Blick und Ernst. „Glaubst du das du bereit bist?“, fragte Gido. „Die zu sehen die dir lieb sind, die du wahrscheinlich für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr persönlich treffen wirst?“

Frau erinnerte sich daran wie ihn Gido in exakt der selben Tonlage gefragt hatte ob er mitkommen würde, als er zugestimmt hatte Frau mitfliegen zu lassen. Er erinnerte sich da das es das letzte Mal gewesen war das er Magdalena gesehen hatte. Und dann musste er für einen Moment die Augen schließen und schwer schlucken. „Das war das erste was du mir beigebracht hast“, sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „Um etwas zu bekommen, muss man in der Regel etwas anderes hergeben.“ Und dann lachte er ein wenig unsicher aber ehrlich, als ihm etwas anderes einfiel. „Na ja vielleicht das zweite.“ Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und blickte Gido mit einem schiefen lächeln an. „Das erste war _Wenn niemand die Hand auszustrecken vermag, werde ich es tun_. Falls das überhaupt wichtig genug is... du tust es sowieso.“

Das Lächeln das sich daraufhin langsam auf Gidos Gesicht ausbreitete, der offene Stolz darin, _sein _Stolz, ließen Frau, ein bisschen heiß um die Wangen, beiseite blicken. Es wurde zu einem kleinen, ruhigen Ort in seinem Herzen — ein kleiner Ort um zu bleiben und zu ruhen. Er hatte getan was getan werden musste, das was er für richtig hielt und an der Kehrseite seiner Entscheidung hatte er ein altes Zuhause wiedergefunden. „Wenn du es sehen willst, zeig ichs dir“, sagte Gido sanft. Schweigend nickte Frau und Gido stand auf, zog ihn dabei mit auf die Beine.__

Während sie durch noch weitere endlos scheinende Gärten gingen, erklärte Gido es ihm mit ruhiger Stimme. „Es gibt einen See. Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher das der Himmelsherr ihn benutzt um die Welt der sterblichen zu beobachten, aber andere Seelen können am Rande ebenfalls Einfluss ausüben. Wenn die die du sehen willst im Herzen und Geist bei dir sind, wird der See sie dir zeigen.“ Sein Mund verzog sich, während er den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet hatte. „Es ist ein fragwürdiger Segen, falls es überhaupt ein Segen ist. Kreuz hätte es beinahe gebrochen. Er war der letzte Vertrag“, fügte er mit einem Seitenblick in Richtung Frau hinzu. „Tiashes Vormund. Was dem Kind zugestoßen ist, war... na ja. Es war ziemlich bitter, selbst für die von uns die dem Jungen nur einmal begegnet sind. Kreuz war wie Tiashes zweiter Vater; es hätte ihm fast die Seele zerrissen mit ansehen zu müssen was Barsburgs Bastarde ihm antaten und nichts dagegen tun zu können.“ Er seufzte und steckte die Hände in die Manteltaschen. „Letztlich ließ Gala so etwas wie Marienblumen wachsen und ihn schlafen. Die Gärten hören immer noch ein wenig auf Profe, selbst wenn sie keine Ghosts mehr sind. Eine gute Sache. Es geht ihm mittlerweile besser.“ Gido lächelte ihn an. „Hat geholfen als du und der Junge euch getroffen habt.“

Frau verstand nun warum Gido hatte sichergehen wollen das er beruhigt war bevor er ihm diesen See zeigte, selbst wenn er ihn nur zu gerne eine überängstliche Glucke genannt hätte. Dann jedoch ordneten sich die eben genannten Informationen neu und Frau blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Frau?“, Gido blickte ihn erhobenen Brauen über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Also, ehm. Kreuz. Hat wieder zugeschaut, hm?“, Frau schluckte. „Sag wie _oft_ hat 'Teitos Ersatzvater' zugeschaut?“

Gido blinzelte ein oder zwei Mal bevor es auch bei ihm klick machte und er offen und lauthals lachend den Kopf zurücklegte. „Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Das wäre sicherlich beruhigender gewesen, wenn Gido nicht gekichert hätte. „Er findet euch beide süß. Hat immer sofort angefangen rumzuschwärmen, wenn dich Tiashe im Bett rumkommandiert hat.“

„Hat er _nicht_...“, wütend starrte ihn Frau an, als Gido erneut in Gelächter ausbrach. Gido jedoch legte nur einen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Doch hat er Kurzer. Es war süß.“ Leise vor sich hingrummelnd ließ sich Frau weiter ziehen.

Der See war ein wenig nervenaufreibend, wie er feststellte als sie ihn erreichten. Es gab noch Andere die hier und da am Seeufer standen und ihre Gesichtsausdrücke ließen ihn angespannt werden. Das erste was er bei ihrem Anblick dachte, war _Kor_. Viel zu viele von ihnen sahen danach aus als würden sie einem Kor lauschen. „Gido“, meinte er leise und angespannt.

„Ein fragwürdiger Segen“, entgegnete Gido leise, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ghosts sind nicht die einzigen deren Seelen hier oben festsitzen können.“

Dieser Ton, dieses nicht ansehen, kannte Frau noch von seiner Zeit auf der _Aegis_ , möglicherweise hörte jemand zu in dessen Gegenwart sie nicht allzu offen reden sollten. Es gab eben Konstanten die von der sterblichen Welt bis in die himmlische reichten. Zog man in Betracht das sie glaubten ein himmlischer Botschafter war es der den Papst davon überzeugt hatte aus Teito die Büchse der Pandora zu machen, überraschte es eigentlich nicht. Frau nickte auf entwaffnend zwanglose weise und kniete sich an den Rand des Seeufers.

Aus den kleinen Wellen wurde eine spiegelglatte Oberfläche und Fraus Atem stockte als er dort Teitos Abbild erblickte. Er hatte gedachte er würde mehr dafür tun müssen. Aber nein, da saß Teito zusammen mit Hakuren und Ouka an einem kleinen runden Tisch voll von Papierstapeln und übersät mit Karaffen und Gläsern, während Kururu Mikage über die Rückenlehnen der Stühle jagte. Frau war gar nicht bewusst geworden wie fest er sich in das Gras am Ufer gekrallt hatte, bis Gido ihm die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt und sanft zugedrückt hatte. Er beobachtete wie sie Listen und Mappen austauschten, lauschte Oukas Meinung zu diesem adligem und Hakurens Gedanken zu jenem Geistlichen und Teitos Anmerkungen zu einigem Allgemeinen, so sanft und klar als wären sie nur im Raum nebenan. Es schmerzte gleich einer Faust die sich um sein Herz schloss, sie so nah und fern zugleich zu sehen. Und dennoch beruhigte es ihn sie zu beobachten, sie waren in Sicherheit und am Leben und offensichtlich dabei die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, auch wenn es wohl keiner von ihnen so nennen würde.

Und dann sagte Hakuren, ohne von der Akte die er gerade hielt aufzusehen, „heute kam eine Nachricht von Castor. Sie sind sicher in der Großkirche angekommen.“

Teito zuckte zusammen.

„Teito“, Ouka sprach sanft, während sie ihre Hand hinüber streckte um nach seiner zu greifen.

„Alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte er hastig. „Mir gehts gut.“

Die Mappe auf den Tisch pfeffernd starrte ihn Hakuren wütend an. „Gehts dir _gar nicht_. Wann befolgst du endlich deinen eigenen Rat und trauerst um ihn?“

„Wir haben keine Zeit.“ Dennoch klang Teito nicht sonderlich überzeugt, und er klammerte sich an Oukas Hand.

„Die Welt geht doch nicht Hier und Jetzt zugrunde“, meinte Hakuren überzeugt. „Wir haben Zeit.“ Er schob seinen Stuhl fort und kniete sich neben Teitos, legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. In sanfterem Ton fügte er dann hinzu, „ich vermisse Frau doch auch.“

Als wäre dieser Name alles was es brauchte um Teito weich zu kriegen, sank dieser nun mit einem erstickten Klagelaut auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und kauerte sich zusammen. Prompt zog ihn Hakuren daraufhin vom Stuhl in seine Arme und Ouka ging um den Tisch herum um beide in die Arme zu schließen. „Du hast ihn geliebt“, sagte sie sanft, strich durch Teitos Haare, während dieser erzitterte. „Und er war ein guter Mann. Es ist okay.“

„S ist so Dunkel ohne ihn“, flüsterte Teito mit rauer Stimme gegen Hakurens Schulter und Hakurens Arme schlangen sich fester um ihn.

„Mach die Augen auf“, sagte Hakuren, selbst ein wenig heiser. „Ein Teil des Lichtes das er dir gezeigt hat, war dein eigenes Teito, daran darfst du nie zweifeln. _Wag_ es nicht.“ 

Einiges Gemurmel von dem Frau nur _rechthaberisch_ verstehen konnte war, war zu vernehmen. „Ich vermiss ihn“, fügte Teito ein wenig deutlicher hinzu. Ouka lehnte ihr Gesicht mit der Wange an sein Haar.

„Du solltest ihn auch vermissen“, sagte sie sanft. „Natürlich vermissen wir die die wir verlieren. Mit der Zeit tut es weniger weh, aber wir werden sie immer vermissen.“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Aber das beweist nur das du ein Herz und dieses Licht in dir hast. Und das bedeutet das du weiterhin lieben kannst und wenn es schmerzt, werden dir die denen du sie entgegen bringst Beistand leisten.“

Das war der Moment an dem Teito sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, ihre Arme hielten seinen zitternden Körper und Frau beobachtete sie mit glänzenden Augen, während Hakuren und Ouka auf dem Boden sitzen blieben und ihn trösteten. Mikage gesellte sich zu ihnen, vergrub die Schnauze in Teitos Wange und gab ein besorgtes piepsen von sich, und als Teito seinen Kopf schließlich wieder hob, war es auch Mikage dem er sein schwaches Lächeln zeigte. „Danke“, sagte Teito leise, rieb sich mit einem Ärmel das Gesicht trocken. Doch Hakuren machte nur „Tsk“ und zog ein Taschentuch hervor und Teito rollte die Augen und Ouka kicherte, und sie entspannten sich alle ein wenig.

Teito stand auf und streckte sich gemächlich, nahm das Glas Wasser das ihm Hakuren einschenkte entgegen. „Also.“ Widerwillig warf er den Papierstapeln auf dem Tisch einen kurzen Blick zu. „Wen suchen _wir uns_ als Feldmarschall aus?“

„Ich denke es wird Myers treffen“, meinte Ouka bestimmend, zog den Rock um ihre Knie zurecht, während sie neben ihm stehen blieb. „Er ist der einzige der überhaupt in Betracht ziehen würde die Sklaven des ehemaligen Herrschertums Raggs freizulassen, selbst unsere Verlobung hat das nicht geändert.“

Vorsichtig, als glaubte er sie könnten ihn hören entfernte sich Frau vom Wasser und ihr Abbild verschwand, während sie sich immer noch kabbelten. Das letzte was er sah war wie Hakuren Teito beschützerisch durch die Haare strich. „Idiot“, wisperte er heiser. „Das Licht gehörte dir ganz allein.“

„Wer ist hier der Idiot?“, Gidos Stimme ließ ihn aufschrecken und unter leichtem Protest ließ er sich in Gidos Arme ziehen und mehr oder weniger gegen ihn sinken. Er merkte das er zitterte; ein Zittern das bis tief in die Knochen ging. Gidos Hand schloss sich, warm und kräftig, um seinen Nacken, massierte einen Teil des Zitterns einfach weg. „Ich schwör dir, ihr Bälger seid alle gleich schlimm.“

„Was... was meinst du damit?“, fragte Frau, presste seine Stirn an Gidos Schulter und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich mein“, erklärte ihm Gido trocken, „das euer beider Seelen so rein strahlen das es ein Wunder ist das Unwissende bei eurem Anblick nicht erblinden; aber keiner von euch scheint das zu glauben.“ Seine Worte erinnerten ihn an den Glanz von Teitos Seele, ihren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, ihre Wärme die versprach Frau von jeglicher Dunkelheit zu befreien und erneut krallte sich der Verlustschmerz in Fraus Fleisch. Gido hielt ihn schweigend, dicht an sich gedrückt und Frau krallte seine Hände in seinem Mantel fest, und sich sein Atem vor Schmerz schwer hob und senkte. „Hör auf das weise Mädchen Frau“, murmelte Gido ihm zu. „Und vergiss nicht das du Tiashe eines Tages wiedersehen wirst.“

„Aber er wird nicht bleiben und ich kann nicht fort.“ Dieser Gedanke tat beinahe genauso weh wie Teito selbst zu verlieren – er würde wieder passieren und es gab nichts was er dagegen würde tun können...

Gido seufzte. „Idiot.“ Er raufte Frau kurzerhand durch die Haare. „Was hab ich gerade noch über deine Seele gesagt?“

„Aber...“, Frau setzte sich dicht an ihn gedrückt auf, und starrte ihn an. „Du hast doch gesagt die Ghosts...“

„Sitzen hier für eine Weile fest. Aber nicht wenn er unvorstellbar jung, für den Herren des Auge Michaels, stirbt; du wirst mit ihm zurückkehren können.“ Er lächelte und zerraufte Frau die Haare. „Erinner dich mal lieber dran warum du als einziger von uns mit der verdammten Sense klarkamst. Ich bin zwar nicht der Hellseher unter uns, aber eines kann ich dir über deine Zukunft sagen: Zehels Siegel wird schneller als du glaubst von deiner Seele gebrannt sein.“ Frau sank zurück in die schützenden Arme Gidos der ihm dies beteuerte, der Gedanke Teito einmal wiederzufinden, wie er Gido erneut gefunden hatte, ließ ihn stärker denn je erzittern.

„Danke“, flüsterte er. Nur ungern dachte er daran wie es ihm hier an diesem See wohl ergangen wäre, wenn Gido nicht da gewesen wäre um es mit ihm durchzustehen und ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen.

„Nichts zu danken“, erwiderte Gido sanft. „Na los, komm.“ Er stand auf, wobei er Frau ebenfalls dazu brachte. „Finden wir eine Bleibe für dich.“

„Is es da genauso verrückt wie in den Bädern?“, fragte Frau, sah sich skeptisch auf dem völlig gebäudelosen Landstrich um. Gido schnaubte.

„So schlimm auch wieder nicht. Die meisten bleiben nicht lang genug, als das sie irgendetwas bräuchten und viele von denen die bleiben sind nicht in der Verfassung um irgendetwas zu bemerken“, auch wenn er die gefangene Seelen die am See standen nicht wieder anblickte, erzitterte Frau, „also gibt es dort nur ein paar von uns. Wir leben im hinteren Teil des Waldes.“

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie überhaupt in die Nähe des Waldes kamen, doch schließlich erblickten sie einige sehr hohe Mauern und Türme. Mauern die beim nähertreten ein Gebäude formten das der Großkirche des siebten Distrikts der nahe kam – gewölbte Korridore hier, offene Höfe dort, Säulenhallen die ins innere führten. Gido kicherte als Frau den Kopf in den Nacken legte, das Ganze erstmal aufnahm. „Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen, ob es zuerst das hier oder die Großkirche gab, aber wir nehmen an das die hier zuerst da war.“

Er brachte Frau hinein. Dort gab es keine verstörten Seelen wie Frau sie im Rest der Gärten gesehen hatte. Stattdessen kamen sie an einigen Leuten vorbei die ihm ein klein wenig bekannt schienen. Eine schlanke, wunderschöne Frau mit Labradors Augen winkte ihnen aus einem geschlossenen Garten und einem Springbrunnen aus zu. Ein Mann mit dem goldenen Haar der Oaks winkte ihnen über die Schulter eine Anderen mit dem Teitos eher schwachen Akzent, bei jedoch deutlich auf den Vokalen, welcher über einem Schachbrett zwischen ihnen grübelte.

„Willkommen zu Hause“, sagte Gido leise, eine Hand auf Fraus Schulter, diesen durch ein weiteres Gewölbe geleitend zu einem großen Raum mit einigen schweren Sesseln, einem Tisch und Regalen, einem breiten Bett. Fraus Atem stockte, so sehr ähnelte er den Schlafzimmern der Kirche.

„Eigentlich wollt ich ja sagen das wird ne Weile brauchen um mich dran zu gewöhnen“, sagte er, sein Blick glitt die bleichen, glatten Steinwände entlang. „Aber vielleicht doch eher weniger als ich dachte.“

„S ganz normal“, stimmte ihm Gido zu, lehnte sich in den Rahmen von Fraus neuer Tür. „Du bist hier nicht alleine Frau. Wir stecken hier alle gemeinsam fest.“

Mit einer Hand stützte sich Frau an der Wand nahe seines Bettes ab. Es gab ein halbes dutzend Kissen, am Fußende einen Stapel gefalteter, seidiger Decken. Das stumme Willkommen und die wissenden Augen der ehemaligen Ghosts die sie passiert hatten umgaben ihn warm und sicher, und er atmete langsam und tief ein und aus. Es war das erste Mal seit er im Himmel angekommen war, das er das Gefühl hatte einen sicheren Ort gefunden zu haben. Vielleicht würde er es ja doch schaffen bis all die Anderen die ihm lieb waren an seine Seite zurückkehrten. Was ihn wiederum an denjenigen erinnerte, den er hier so überraschend wiedergetroffen hatte und er wandte seinen Kopf nachdenklich in Gidos Richtung. „Also, hey.“

Gido hob die Augenbrauen, als Frau zu ihm herüber wanderte. „Hm?“

„Du hast gesagt du willst mich runterkriegen, als du mich hier gefunden hast.“ Frau streckte eine Hand aus um sie auf Gidos Brustkorb zu legen, lächelte als er das Schlagen seines Herzen spürte. „Denkst du du könntest mir helfen mich an mein neues Zuhause zu gewöhnen?“ Sein Kopf wies in Richtung Bett.

Gido lachte und streckte seine Arme nach ihm aus, ohne sich aus seiner lässigen Haltung am Türrahmen zu Bewegen, um Frau dicht an sich zu ziehen. „Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst du Balg“, meinte er, lehnte seine Stirn an Fraus, sein Blick warm. „Es wird mir eine Freude sein.“

„Na dann.“ Frau ließ sich mit einem leisen seufzen gegen ihn sinken, fielen ihm die Worte letztlich doch leicht.

„Ich bin Heim.“


End file.
